The Destiny of Fates
by CallousDiva
Summary: Rin is a powerful entity, one of the three fates. When a childhood prophecy comes into play, she has to become a human and live out a life on earth to find the one she's destined for. RinSurprise


Hello, all! New story, thanks to Nefra1 and all her help. The diva has been battling writers block like whoa, so lets be nice about this one. And please review! It makes me write faster, knowing someone wants to read it!

CallousDiva

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many years before the earth was born, chaos ruled. From the chaos, many gods and goddesses emerged, the most important being the Fates. Born to the goddess of wisdom and the god of justice, they emerged into this world exactly one year apart from each other. The first-born was Rin, born with a miniature golden spinning wheel in her hand. When Rin was born, a nymph appeared to her mother in her dreams and left her a prophecy.

**_A perfect spinner born_**

**_A mistake she'll never make_**

**_The one she's meant to be with_**

Will wrap around this lonely Fate 

The prophecy troubled the goddess, but she was soon distracted by the birth of her second daughter, Yukio. Yukio was born with golden tape to measure out lives in hand. Once again, a nymph visited her mother in her dreams.

**_Sister to the spinner_**

**_Patient and forgiving_**

**_She will love unwillingly_**

Secretly in her heart 

The goddess was once more perturbed, because she realized that both her daughters would have a rough road ahead of them, and when her third and final daughter, Hikaru was born with golden shears in hand, she prayed with all her heart that her youngest child would find peace. That night, in her dream, the nymph came again, once more with a prophecy.

**_Cold as the shears she holds in her hands_**

**_Her heart longs to be with no man_**

**_But destiny will interfere_**

**_And give her a love to hold her near_**

The goddess was resigned to her daughters' destiny, and she found it humorous as they grew and discovered their roles in life that even the Fates could not control their own fate. When she told her mate of the prophecies a few years after Hikaru's birth, he too was amused by the paradox. They watched fondly as their daughters grew, and were gladdened by the tight bond they shared. In addition to their natural roles as the Fates, each of their daughters had an additional love for certain aspects of nature. The eldest, Rin, was passionate about gardening, plants, and especially flowers. Her rooms were always fragrant and colorful, and a welcome place. Yukio played with all sorts of animals, and was quite fond of the forests and fields. Her rooms were always a home to many animals, and the sisters would have many playmates as they grew. Hikaru was quieter and more reserved than both her sisters, and loved the weather and seasons. She became friendly with the weather gods, and in her rooms, she had a room devoted to each season, with active weather cycles. The Fates would often be found in her spring room doing their duties allotted to them, and it was there that Rin, the eldest, fell asleep one day, only to have a disturbing dream.

-----Dream Time!!!---

"Rin, go to Ah-un with Jaken, its time to return home." A tall, faceless man spoke coldly.

"yes sesshomaru-sama!" spoke Rin.

-----annnnd, end dream time-------

Rin awoke with a start. She was a small child in her dream, and she tried to remember if it was a memory of some sort. When she realized that it wasn't, she paled. There was only one other possibility. 

~Ugh, I can't believe it! Why do I have to take my turn as a ningen on earth when I just hit my ultimate stage as a goddess? Yukio and Hikaru will not be pleased. ~

With that unpleasant thought in mind, Rin made her way to the main area of the realm she shared with her sisters. She might as well inform them now; it wouldn't make them any happier if she waited to tell them.

"What do you mean you have to become NINGEN?!" yelled Yukio. "Now? When we just received our full powers? What is with this?" Yukio had obviously been taking advantage of her ability to enter any timeframe in the ningen realm.

"Been hanging around the 20th century again, Yukio?" asked Hikaru frostily. Her livelier older sister, who frequently broke the rules and often made life interesting for the three of them, secretly amused her. "Well Rin, if you must, you must. After all, as a Fate, you know there is no way to escape your…well, fate."

Rin sighed. She new Hikaru was right. "Will you be able to handle everything? I don't know how long my ningen vessel will be alive." Even as she said it, she realized it was a dumb question. 

Contrary to many ningen beliefs, the Fates were well ahead of their concept of Time. The tapestry of life they weaved was multidimensional, complex, and altogether finished. Yes, things had to be fixed here and there, but the main job of the fates was not so much weaving it all, but correcting and maintaining what was already set. They did not intimately know any of the threads that were spun, measured, or cut, they only placed them where they were needed. 

"You might as well go now, Rin. Hikaru and I aren't totally dense, OKAY? Besides, you have spun out a lot of thread lately. So we should be allset, for the time being." Yukio glowered at her sister, but inside, she knew she would miss her. She was after all, her big sister, and had always taken care of her.

Rin smiled. "I know, I know. I just don't want to forget the faces of my baby sisters. I still have time." With that said, she went to her sisters and pulled them both into a long hug. 

When they finally separated, all three had tears in their eyes. Rin turned to leave, but before she left the room, she turned, chanted a quick spell, and then opened her hands. In each hand there was a replica of the spinning wheel she had been born with and was now lying on a chain around her neck. She gave the charms to both of her sisters with a big smile. 

"now you have something to remember me by!" and with that, she left.

Ok, so that is it for the prologue. PLEASE tell me what you think, please please please! I am willing to tweak, so suggestions are welcome!!

I am planning to do a trilogy. I know, I know, definitely ambitious. Its going to take a bit, so hold on to your seats, lads and ladies. Its gonna be a great ride!!

And please please please go read some of Nefra1's material. She is a great writer, and she has become a good friend of the diva's.

Love and such, 

Callous Diva


End file.
